This proposal outlines a training program for graduate students pursuing a research career in Molecular and Cellular Biology at the University of Iowa. The Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Molecular Biology (IDGPMB) will administer the training program and has a very diversified group of 60 trainers across 15 basic and clinical science departments. Faculty interests span a broad spectrum of basic research areas: cell growth &differentiation, cell organization &trafficking, gene expression &regulation, molecular medicine, signal transduction mechanisms, structural biology &function, and virology. Currently, these trainers garner about $40 million in support of their health-related research programs, and the University/Carver College of Medicine provide tremendous infrastructure support that offers our trainees and trainers state-of-the-art core research facilities. The long term objective of this training program is to identify our most accomplished young researchers and to provide them with a balanced and cohesive curriculum in molecular and cellular biology, as well as extensive research experiences that will prepare them for success as they become our next generation of investigators in this area. We also seek to have them cross-train outside of molecular and cellular biology - in chemistry/biochemistry or pharmacology/physiology - thus giving them a truly interdisciplinary experience and approach to their dissertation research. We expect that this approach will best serve them in their careers as they progress to postdoctoral training and independent research. Trainees will be appointed after successful completion of one year of graduate study that will better enable the selection committee to evaluate their promise as researchers and commitment to molecular and cellular biology. Following appointment to the training program, trainees will be evaluated annually for reappointment to the 2nd year and to ensure their continued progress. Trainers will also be reviewed to ensure their continued suitability to serve as trainers and their active participation in the training program. A variety of activities will bring together and enrich our trainee: trainer interactions (e.g., seminars, workshops, journal clubs, annual retreat, "brown bag" forum). Lastly, we continue to seek avenues to diversify our student population and ensure that all trainees are educated as regards the ethical conduct of research.